Tales of The Demons
by Mttnoonan
Summary: A very overused sotry idea. A sequel to TOS rated for some sensuality language and violence
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No I do not Own TOS or Black and white 2 (not a crossover but there is an inside joke from BnW2 in this fic.)

17 months after Lloyd Irving united both Sylvarant and Tethe'alla…

Lloyd looked out the window of the schoolhouse in Iselia. The hours seemed to drag on and on, Raine continued talking about some obscure way to clean wounds with plant roots from some mountain region Lloyd had never heard of. Even though the worlds had been united, a recent earthquake had pushed a new continent off the coast of Meltokio and some cities and towns had begun to show up across it. Lloyd really wanted to go there and explore. That chance to seemed it would never come, Dirk insisted on him finishing his education. Lloyd's daydreaming was interrupted by Raine's voice.

"Am I boring you Lloyd?"

"Huh…"

"Lloyd! You continue to not pay attention how are you supposed to learn anything?"

"Sorry professor I'll pay attention."

"Good."

Raine went back to her lecture and Lloyd to his daydreaming. Lloyd looked out the window. He was thinking about Kratos, he had only known he was his father for a few days until Derris Kharlan floated away. He had wished he wouldn't have left like that; he had wanted to spend some time with him. Raine again interrupted him.

"Lloyd! You're daydreaming again!"

"Sorry professor."

"Oh never mind you can leave for today."

"Okay."

He left the classroom and walked out the door. He couldn't believe that Raine was acting like they hadn't gone on an adventure to unite the worlds over a year together. She treated him like any other student now. He went outside the town limits and out on to the fields. He felt the wind blowing in his hair. He thought he saw movement in the forest. He walked inside to investigate. The trees seemed more sinister since a few nights ago when someone had been kidnapped from Iselia by some Desians calling themselves The Remnants. They had been plaguing all three continents for seven months and Lloyd was hoping he might get some chance to destroy them. He reached the place where he saw movement and found a scared deer. Thinking that was all Lloyd turned around to leave, and then he heard the sounds of a swordfight he ran to find a man fighting several Remnant warriors. Lloyd had wished he had brought his swords to help the man out, not as though he needed it, he was very skilled with a sword. In the ensuing minutes, Lloyd watched some very skilled moves. He deftly knocked one warriors weapon away and thrust his sword through him, kicking his crumpled body off the turned to another and struck him with a blow to the head, one of the other two soldiers ran off into the woods. He turned on the last one and slashed his leg, while he knelt in pain the man raised his sword with both hands and brought it down on the soldiers neck, he slumped over and started shaking as blood poured out at a disturbingly fast rate. The man turned away from the dying Desian and began cleaning his blade. Lloyd still watched as the man finished cleaning and came his way. He jumped in font of him because he had a few questions for him.

"That was a brutal attack you know that?"

"I was defending myself besides, they were Desians so no one else will miss them "

"I was just saying."

"And who the hell are you anyways."

"Give me you're name and I shall give you mine."

"Okay Marcus Adnade."

"Oh…Lloyd Irving."

"I see…I guess you live in Iselia."

"Yeah why?"

"Because these Desians were planning a kidnapping of some kind again."

"Really?"

"Why the tone of voice Irving?'

"I find it hard to believe that you would know so much about this."

"I don't I just…what was that?"

"I dunno…"

"It came from town sounded like an attack."

"I'm going back to check it out."

"Im coming too!"

They both ran back to Iselia, they found Collete's house blazing when they reached town limits.

"What the hell?"

"Lloyd go find the schoolhouse and get your half-elf friend out with the angel lady now!"

"Why?"

"Just do it! I'll see what I can do about the house."

Lloyd ran off and Marcus turned to the burning ruin, sheilded his face and threw himself at the door. He knocked the door down and ran inside the house, the stairs had already collapsed from the fire. He ran into the main room but didn't see anyone. He was going to try to get to the second floor when he heard Lloyd yelling outside. He ran out of the house only to find he was on fire in several places, throwing off his cloak he began stamping on it to put out the flames. When he finished he looked up and saw Lloyd standing with one other person in tow.

"Where are your two frineds?"

"They werent there."

"What do you mean?"

"Raine said that they were carried off by some men from the Remnants."

"Figures."

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"These desians probbably kidnapped them."

"Why would they do that?"

"Simple they want to lure Lloyd their way."

"But why?"

"Myabe revenge for what you did."

"That would make some sense."

"I have to go after them!"

"Lloyd…"

"Professor they took your brother and my best friend."

"I know but I have duty to the children here to educate them."

"But then who will be there to heal wounds and…"

"I'll go I happen to have somee skill in healing."

"Marcus…thanks."

"No problem."

"I guess I better tell dad."

"No need to Lloyd."

"Professor?"

"I'll do it for you."

"Thanks."

"Lloyd we had better leave soon."

"Okay I have my weapons so we can leave anytime."

"then let's go."

Marcus started running towards the Iselia forest. Lloyd was eager to hurry along to catch up with him.

"Marcus slow down."

"Okay."

"Where are we going?"

"I figured if you mage friend wasn't with us, we might as well get a magician to help."

"And we're going to him now?"

"Yeah he's really good and he owes me a favor."

"Okay."

They both ran through the Iselia forest and to the sea here marcus stopped.

"Where is he?"

"Out there somewhere."

"At sea?"

"Yeah."

"How will we find him?"

"Easy. HELLO OUT THERE IS ANYONE HERE?"

"How will yelling help?"

"Hang on."

As iff on queue, a group of four Islands rose from the water. Lloyd watched in amazement as Marcus jumped into the water and began swimming to the closest of the islands, he soonfollowed him and came to what appeared to be a house with a pile of barrels next to it. Marcus kocked on the door. It opened to reveal a man with white hair but he couldn't be much older than Lloyd was. He was dressed in black robes and held a wand made of yew wood.

"Marcus what the hell?"

"Klaine we need your help."

"Why do you need my help?"

"Because we are going on an adventure and need a mage."

"And you came to me?"

"Yes because we both know you owe me a favor."

"But going away from my studies would throw me back quite a ways."

"Look you owe me this Tancred."

"Okay but only if you and your friend need to help me with something."

"Okay what?"

"Well come over here."

They walked over to the pile of barrels.

"You guys need to toss these to my brother on that island over there and then throw them to my other brothers I their islands. It needs to go to them all in turn until our brew is finished."

Lloyd looked over at the barrel. It looked heavy but marcus was already lifting his part up so Lloyd followed suit. They slowly managed to lift the barrel with some difficulty.

"How does he get this thing so heavy?"

"He's a really good magician he probbably is making them heavier as we lift."

"Is he always this tormenting?"

"No but often."

"Why do you deal with it?"

"Hes a good person and he is a good Mage."

"Well he had better be worth it."

They gave a huge throw to lloyd's surpirse tha barrel sailed over to the other island with realative ease. Marcus immediatley jumped into the water and swan to the next island. Lloyd followed and found Marcus already lifting his end of the barrel.

"Why are you so eager?"

"I want to get this over with."

"Yeah so lets do this."

They tossed it over to the next island and followed it when they reached the next island they found nobody on it just like the las one.

"Hey where are his brothers."

"Invisible I would assume."

"Oh that makes some sense."

"Lets just throw this thing."

They threw it to the final island where a change happened to the barrel, the lid came off and some thing began steaming inside the barrel. The lid closed back up and they threw it back to Tancred's island.

"There Tanc we did it so come along with us."

"Okay, okay but first I need to know what we are chasing?"

"This guys friends were kidnapped by desians."

"Ooooh so this is Lloyd Irving eh?"

"None other."

"In that case the might Tancred Khlaine will led you his services."

"Good so when are you ready?'

"Hows about nowish."

There was a flash of light and they were all back in Iselia.

"Now then to adventure, to the bonds of kinship that it creates and to killing a lot of Desians."

"Martel herself couldn't have said it better."

"Can we get going I really want to rescue my friends soon."

"Of course anything for Lloyd Irving."

"How do you know me so well I've never met you before."

"Mind your own business."

"Hes Right now them Tancred to the Desert!"

Tancred raised hands and again the light enveloped them and they were on their way.


	2. Chapter 2

Lloyd looked around in shock. Tancred had taken them to the outskirts of Izoold in almost an instant.

"Hey do it again!"

"He can't."

"Why not?"

"He's dead."

"Wait what."

"He's a NecroMagi."

"A what?"

"He dies if he uses all his magical energy up."

"SO then why did you bring him if he was going to die!"

"Cause he's still pretty useful."

"How he's dead!"

"Wait for it."

Tancred all of a sudden rose back up clutching his head.

"Ow that hurt."

"Hey how did you do that?"

"Lay off Lloyd he's had a busy day he's been dead."

"Been?"

"Yes he's been dead."

"How is that possible?"

"He owns the talisman of Martel."

"What is that?"

"It uses a small amount of Mana to restore someone's life."

"Oh so he cant die."

"Not from his condition but if he was to be killed in a fight that would probably be permanen…look away now."

"Why?"

"Just don't look at him."

Marcu and Lloyd averted their eyes.

"Why did we just do that?"

"If you make direct eye contact with him after he comes back, he will become overwhelmingly horny for you until he passes out from something."

"Oh well then I wont ever make eye contact with him…does he do it for everyone?"

"basically."

"Guys I'm past that point we can continue."

"Good now we need to find where the Desians took your friends."

"So how will we find them at Izoold?"

"Lets try talking to the townsfolk."

"Okay then."

"Lets spread out and meet back at the Inn in an hour."

Marcus and Lloyd departed leaving Tancred the docks to explore. He started walking around looking at the fish for sale. He found a seedy looking merchant selling some kind of rare shellfish.

"this looks interesting."

"Yes and only 500 gald."

"Actually you look like you might know something more than just shellfish."

"What do you mean?"

"Any remnant troops in the area lately?"

"Well…"

"Fine how much is it worth for me to fin out?"

"six hundred."

"Here."

"Okay there were a few around but they were beating up people so I told them I wouldn't say anything."

"Don't worry I wont tell, did they have anyone with them?"

"Yeah this short white haired kid."

"Hmm…did you see anything else?"

"Not regarding them. Sorry."

"Well okay thanks for the info."

He was tired so he went back to the inn even though it had only been seven minutes. He went to sleep as soon as he arrived. He was woken by the return of Marcus and Lloyd.

"Well we didn't find anything out."

"Well I did."

"What?"

"The remnants were here last night."

"What but didn't we."

"I got us here but at a cost of one day."

"But didn't we just…"

"Yes but I used mana to advance time so that it appeared we arrived here in minutes."

"Can't you send us anywhere."

"Yeah but I didn't have that much power so I did this instead."

"Oh okay."

"Lets get some rest guys we set sail tomorrow."

"Where are we going Lloyd?"

"To Meltokio we need to get some more teammates."

"Like who?"

"I have a friend named Zelos."

"Oh I've heard of him, Casanova right?"

"You might say that."

"Okay this should be fun."

"How far to Meltokio?"

"Maybe a day or two."

"Oh well that should be fun."

"Yeah."

They all went to sleep. In the morning Lloyd woke to find Marcus and Tancred awake and ready to sail. Their ship pulled away from the dock and their sails went up.

"Say Tancred how did we get this boat."

"I won it in a card game a few years ago."

"Oh well then to Meltokio!"

They sailed for a time until Marcus yelled from the crow's nest.

"Guys I think I see pirates or another ship."

"Where?"

"Over on the port side."

"Well maybe they wont notice us."

"Lets hope so we don't have the size or numbers to fight them."

"So then what do we do?"

"Just keep sailing."

They did but Lloyd noticed the pirate's ship started to sail in their direction. He finally spoke up when he could see it very distinctly.

"Guys I think we might be in some trouble."

"Don't worry Lloyd they wont attack us."

"Why not?"

"We put up our black flag."

"Whats that gotta do with anything?"

"Well they think we're pirates too and because we didn't put up our skull flag, they also think we don't mean any harm."

"And we surprise them with a last minute ambush that they leas expect."

"No we really don't mean any harm."

"What?"

"They think we need help so they're guiding us to the nearest port, watch!"

Lloyd watched as the pirate ship pulled up next to theirs and a head stuck out of one of the port holes.

"Hey it looks like you're short on crew."

"Yeah we had a run in with the Papal Navy."

"I heard about those guys, we'll guide you to Altamira its not to far off."

"Thanks!"

"No problem!"

The head ducked back under and they continued sailing.

"You seem to know a lot about pirates."

"Sure do I had some business with pirates a few years ago."

"Oh. I've never heard of the Papal Navy."

"Well since the new pope was elected he decided he needed military power so he made an Army and Navy."

"Oh."

"Well let's just keep with these guys they look tough."

The two ships sailed until Altamira came into view the next morning. Lloyd looked out at the city in the dawn. He again saw a head pop out of another porthole.

"Hey we're here so we're gonna go."

"Okay thanks again."

"No problem so are you gonna pillage and raid?"

"Not yet we might get some more crewmates."

"Oh well good luck."

"Bye!"

Lloyd watched the ship turn to the horizon he turned to go back inside to wake Marcus and Tancred up.

"Hey you two get up."

"Okay…okay fine."

"So where are we?"

"Pulling into the port in a few minutes."

"Okay."

They all went outside to look out at the city. They soon pulled into port and Marcus jumped out to secure the ship.

"Okay we shove off in a few minutes."

"What?"

"We didn't plan to go here and so we just were getting a free pirate escort."

"Oh so can I get someone?"

"Who?"

"A friend of mine."

"if you mean Regal he is back in jail."

"Why?"

"He was attacking some twelve year old.'

"What? He would never attack Presea!"

"Well that's what I thought but…"

"Hey how do you know so much about my friends Tancred?"

"I have my ways."

"Well I'll keep my eyes on you."

"Fine then."

They shoved off towards Meltokio. Lloyd turned and looked at Marcus. He looked a little fierce while the wind went through his black hair, Lloyd couldn't place it but something looked familiar to him. He felt the ship begin to move. Tancred got the sails up and they were on their way to Meltokio.

"So how are you gonna convince Zelos to come along?"

"I dunno I figured he wouldn't say no."

"What if he does?"

"I don't know."

"Well in that case if that happens I have an idea."

"Good."

"Does he have any kids?"

"I don't think so."

"Anyone else you hope to bring along?"

"Yeah another friend of mine."

Marcus looked at the horizon and gave an involuntary shriek of fear.

"Hey Tancred get up here!"

"What?"

"We have a problem up ahead."

"Monster!"

Lloyd looked in the direction Tancred was looking and saw that there was a huge sea dragon coming at them.

"Cant you guys do something?"

"Hang on I'll try!"

"Why hasn't it hit us yet?"

"It's moving slow, I think it's mocking us."

"Tancred, get rid of it!"

"Fine!"

Tancred began some kind of surreal chanting; as Lloyd looked on he saw the water around the monster begin to churn faster and faster. It formed a gigantic whirlpool that pulled the creature under, when it was completely submerged, Tancred stopped his chanting and the sea returned to its original calm state.

"Cool Tancred you killed it!"

"No just taught it a lesson. And that isn't the only drawback…"

"What else is gonna happen."

"Not only does that use up a huge amount Mana, but…oh here you can see for yourself."

Lloyd felt the win whip up suddenly he turned an looked at the sky which had become black and cloudy.

"That's right it's a storm Lloyd."

"How do we stop this?"

"We don't we wait it out."

"On the plus side guys this wind is gonna send us towards Meltokio!"

"Shut up marcus."

A huge wave hit the side of the ship and Lloyd was sent flying. His head hit the mast and his world went black


	3. The Heretic Angel

Due to some suggestions, I have inserted parentheses with the characters name inside of who is speaking to make this story a little more understandable.

The first thing Lloyd felt was something poking him. He rolled over and coughed up some sand that had gotten in his mouth. He looked up and saw Tancred standing over him with a long stick.

"Hey your finally up!"(Tancred)

"What happened?"(Lloyd)

"We got hit by a storm and were sent of course."(Tancred

"Oh…how far off course?"(Lloyd)

"I wont know till Marcus gets back."(Tancred)

"Why is he gone?"(Lloyd)

"He's a pro when it comes to finding out where he is."(Tancred)

"How did he get that skill?"(Lloyd)

"He and I used to do quite a bit of adventuring."(Tancred)

"Oh really?"(Lloyd)

"Yup, that's when I…never mind."(Tancred)

"What?"(Lloyd)

"Nothing."(Tancred)

"Come on Tancred." (Lloyd)

"Well about twenty years ago…" (Tancred)

"Wait you are how old?"(Lloyd)

"Almost forty seven." (Tancred)

"You don't look it. You look a little younger than me." ( Lloyd)

"Thank you its probably because of my magic." (Tancred)

"So anyways go on." (Lloyd)

"Well I met a woman. We got married and we had a daughter." (Tancred)

"Oh that's nice." (Lloyd)

"Well she died in childbirth and I was forced to give the baby to an orphanage." (Tancred)

"I'm sorry." ( Lloyd)

"Well I hope that she's okay." (Tancred)

"Me too." (Lloyd)

"Thanks Lloyd." (Tancred)

Marcus came running out of the distance.

"Marcus where are we?" (Tancred)

"Well Tanc, we were thrown in a favorable direction." (Marcus)

"What's that mean Tancred?" (Lloyd)

"Hang on Lloyd." (Tancred)

"Well ironically, the wind that you conjured up sent us toward Meltokio." (Marcus)

"So where are we?" (Lloyd)

"Myabe two miles away."(Marcus)

Lloyd couldn't stand them talking without him.

"So we made good progress?"(Lloyd)

"Yes Lloyd just let Marcus finish." (Tancred)

"So anyways if we hurry we can get in before they close the gates."(Marcus)

"Okay then! Lloyd, lets get going!"(Tancred)

Marcus and Tancred began running; Lloyd followed "They seem to be the leaders in this thing now." He thought as he tried to catch up. Tancred and Marcus soon came to a sudden stop. Lloyd caught up and found Tancred bent double clutching his stomach.

"Tancred, what's wrong?" (Marcus)

"Like I was telling Lloyd, I'm not as young as I used to be."

"Is he okay Marcus?" (Lloyd)

"He's fine Lloyd just an old injury." (Marcus)

"Okay. Can you keep moving Tancred?"(Lloyd)

"I'm fine just can we go a little slower?" (Tancred)

"Sure." (Marcus)

They walked for a little while Tancred limping slightly.

"So Marcus did you ever meet Tancred's wife?" (Lloyd)

"Yeah, she was really something wasn't she Tanc?" (Marcus)

"Yes she was Marcus." (Tancred)

"Yeah! She was from Mizuho right?" (Marcus)

"Yep." (Tancred)

"So what was her name Tancred?" (Lloyd)

"Mio I cant remember her last name." (Tancred)

"Not very nice of you Tanc." (Marcus)

"Well it was long and confusing!" (Tancred)

"Both of you stop arguing!" (Lloyd)

"We weren't arguing I was just telling Marcus that it was a long name!" (Tancred)

They continued the discussion on who wasn't arguing until they reached the gates of Meltokio. There were no guards outside which worried Tancred quite a bit. They went inside all the same.

"So Lloyd, where is this Zelos friend?" (Marcus)

"He should be up at his house…"(Lloyd)

"In the nobility district?"(Marcus)

"Yeah." (Lloyd)

"Well then lets go Tanc." (Marcus)

They got to the town square and found Zelos surrounded by women.

"Don't worry my hunnies there is plenty of me to go around…hey look its Lloyd!" (Zelos)

"Zelos how is life?" (Lloyd)

"Okay Lloyd who are theses guys?" (Zelos)

"Hey I'm Marcus."

"Tancred."

"Well then what is going on Lloyd?" (Zelos)

"Genis and Collette got kidnapped and so we need to rescue them." (Lloyd)

"Hey whose this we Lloyd?" (Zelos)

"Zelos…" (Lloyd)

"Well you cant expect me to come and help I cant just drop everything and abandon my ladies." (Zelos)

Lloyd walked back to Tancred and Marcus.

"What'd he say?" ( Marcus)

"Well he's not coming with us." (Lloyd)

"Wait I have an idea to make him come with us!" (Marcus)

"What's this idea Marcus?"(Lloyd)

"I'll show you Tancred, give me the rest of your mana."(Marcus)

"Okay."(Tancred)

Tancred made some sort of weird hand gesture to Marcus and a blue light shone for a moment and then Tancred fell down, dead…again.

"Okay now Lloyd get your friend Zelos over here." (Marcus)

"Okay, He Zelos get over here." (Lloyd)

"Fine, hang on my hunnies." (Zelos)

Zelos came over to where Lloyd and Marcus stood around Tancred's body.

"Your pal looks bad Lloyd." (Zelos)

"Oh don't worry about him, worry about yourself my good chosen." (Marcus)

"What?" (Zelos)

Tancred began stirring again and Marcus grabbed Zelos and held him in front of himself and Lloyd.

"Hey what's going on?" (Zelos)

"Ahhh…my head."(Tancred)

"hey it looks like your friend is getting up."(Zelos)

"Oh its you…"(Tancred)

"Yeah its me the fabulous Zelos…what are you doing?" (Zelos)

Tancred had put his arms around Zelos now. Marcus was silently shaking with laughter as Lloyd looked on in horror.

"Marcus, Tancred's coming on to Zelos." (Lloyd)

"And it's really funny."(Marcus)

"No its not what if he…"(Lloyd)

"Come on Lloyd whats the worst that could happen?" (Marcus)

"Oh I'll tell you the worst that could happen, Zelos could…" (Lloyd)

"End up learning the other meaning of subtext yeah." (A/N inside joke if you want I'll explain it)

"I guess…I don't know what that means."(Lloyd)

"Well I guess we'll find out unless I pull him off." (Marcus)

"Please do I cant watch much more."(Lloyd)

"Okay…Hey Chosen you want him off?" (Marcus)

"YES PLEASE I"LL COME JUST FOR THE LOVE OF GOD GET HIM OFF, GET HIM OFF!"

"Okay hang on I'll get a pipe." (Marcus)

Marcus wandered off, leaving Zelos attempting to resist Tancred while Lloyd and Zelos' "hunnies" looking on in horror. Marcus came back with a metal pipe. He walked slowly towards Tancred, when he reached him he raised the pipe and bashed Tancred in the head with it. He passed out and Zelos ran out of his reach.

"What the Hell is that your idea of being quick?" (Zelos)

"Oh I think you liked it chosen." (Marcus)

"That's not true!"(Zelos)

"Well maybe you'll get to like it." (Marcus)

"Never!"(Zelos)

"Fine, look he's coming to again." (Marcus)

"Marcus, are you sure he's not gonna…" (Lloyd)

"He wont, don't worry."

"Okay."(Lloyd)

Tancred woke up again.

"Oh did I get to wild." (Tancred)

"Yes Tancred you did." (Marcus)

"Sorry about that chosen…couldn't help it." (Tancred)

"And why he Fuck not!" (Zelos)

"Long story I'll tell you later." (marcus)

"So Lloyd where are you taking me with these two?"

"I think Sheena should come too."(Lloyd)

"Oh where does she live?"(Tancred)

"Mizuho."(Zelos)

"Oh well I'll talk to Tanc, he still doesn't like to talk about it or got there it reminds him of her."(Marcus)

"He Lloyd what is your friend talking about?" (Zelos)

"The guy who, attacked you had a wife from Mizuho."(Tancred)

"Oh when you say had…" (Zelos)

"Yeah she died after having their daughter." (Marcus)

"Oh that's bad." (Zelos)

"Once again Zelos, you are completely insensitive to someone else's feelings."

"Hey that's no very…" (Zelos)

"Excuse me but are you children ready to get there or not?" (Tancred)

"Oh yeah." (Lloyd)

"Well then hurry, Marcus is getting impatient."

"Well cant you warp us like you did in Izoold?"

"Listen very carefully…No."

"Aww I wanted to see that!" (Zelos)

"Well I guess we'd better leave then we have a long walk ahead of us." (Lloyd)

Lloyd and Zelos left the gates to find Marcus and tancred waiting for them. When they saw them Marcus rolled his eyes for some reason and they headed off. The walk was long and by morning Tancred was seriously wondering if he might not just turn around and leave this whole adventure right now what with Zelos' whining and Lloyd's constant swearing of revenge against anyone who hurt his friends. He had so much trouble he slowed down to Marcus to talk.

"So why are you really traveling with Lloyd Irving of all people?"(Tancred)

"Well I wanted too." (Marcus)

"Come on Marcus, you always have another reason…"

"Fine I was told to."

"Oooooh by whom?"

"I cant say…" (Marcus)

"really well it cant be your old employer."(Tancred)

"No of course not."(Marcus)

"Or maybe it's old Marcus to the rescue." (Marcus)

"I told you not a word about that." (Marcus)

"At least no to him." (Tancred)

"So how do you know Lloyd so well?" (Marcus)

"I'm Tancred Klaine, I know everything."

"That's a little high and mighty of you. What about your brothers?" (Marcus)

"Good point." (Tancred)

"See now that's how to be humble." (Marcus)

"Thanks for the lesson." (tancred)

"So how do you know him?" (Marcus)

"Dirk and I are good friends." (Tancred)

"Oh so now you know a dwarf, we need to talk more." (Marcus)

"No I knew him since he got Lloyd I just haven't spoken to him in a long time." (Tancred)

"I guess those two have seen something." (Marcus)

"Lets find out. Lloyd whats up?" (Tancred)

"We found sheena."(Lloyd)

"We aren't even close to Mizuh….oh my." (Marcus)

Marcus saw what Lloyd and Zelos stopped for. The girl was severely beaten and bleeding out the mouth, multiple cuts and bruises were around the hands and arms.

"Wow this looks bad." (Zelos)

"Marcus, do something" (Lloyd)

"Sure." (Marcus)

Marcus knelt down and pulled out a small pouch and applied several strange looking plant leaves to the cuts on the arms. He brought out his staff and began chanting over Sheena's body. He finished the chanting after a short time and got up.

"That should do it." (Marcus)

"That wasn't a lot of work." (tancred)

"Ye of little faith." (Marcus)

"There look she's coming to." (Lloyd)

She began stirring and coughing. Marcus and Tancred bent over her, helping her up.

"There, look no harm done." (Marcus)

"Not exactly what I'd call it." (Zelos)

"Lloyd…what's…?" (Sheena)

"Sheena don't waste your breath. Who did this to you?" (Lloyd)

"I dunno he came out of nowhere and…" (Sheena)

"Hang on, Tanc what the hell is going on?" (Marcus)

"Oh…nothing…"(Tancred)

"You come with me." (Marcus)

They set Sheena back down. And Marcus pulled Tancred away.

"I haven't seen you stare that blankly since…" (Marcus)

"I know, I know, Marcus she's Mio in miniature." (Tancred)

"I saw but…she cant be your daughter she just cant!" (Marcus)

"How do you know?" (Tancred)

"She's a ninja, Mio was a mage too." (Marus)

"So?" (Tancred)

"Just don't do anything rash." (Marcus)

"Okay, okay I wont say anything." (Tancred)

"Good." (Marcus)

They went back to where Lloyd and Zelos were standing and Sheena was recovering from her attack. They got her up again and Lloyd suggested they get some information as to the whereabouts of a remnant base and tancred suggested that they go to the nearby city of Sybak. Lloyd agreed and they started off on their journey with their newest addition in the supports of Zelos and Marcus. Marcus wondered why Lloyd hadn't suggested they do more to help Sheena. He soon regretted helping Zelos, he was whiny, loud and, didn't do a whole lot of work. When they did reach Sybak, Marcus was impressed. This city had really expanded since the two worlds had been united. There was a new laboratory, two different academies and most recently a new system called banking was being tired here. Lloyd suggested they find an inn for sheena to recover, Tancred said he needed to do something before he met up with them and walked off. When he was sure they had left he turned around and went back out of town. He went back to the forest clearing but this time there were three other figures. One was very tall and muscular. He was completely bald to allow a golden "I" that was attached to his forehead. He wore heavy armor and a cape, at his side was a two handed battle hammer and on his shoulder perched some kind of two-headed hawk. The two other figures were clad in silver armor and their faces were obscured by helmets with two eyes holes and a golden "I" on the crest similar to the first man. Tancred regarded these two with a weary eye as the clasped two-handed swords that hummed with some energy that they held as though ready to strike.

"Put those down he's supposed to be here." (?)

At the man's orders, his guards sheathed their swords.

"So Tancred, why isn't your friend here?" (?)

"Marcus…I don't see why he would be here." (Tancred)

"Because he's with us too." (?)

"Oh is he? I did not know that." (Tancred)

"Well it matters not because he isn't needed for this." (?)

"What?" (Tancred)

"That city you have entered is swarming with daemons." (?)

"Oh so shouldn't he know?" (Tancred)

"With him being the untouchable that he is, I would be shocked if he didn't already know." (?)

"So what should we do about it?" (Tancred)

"Well I have here something to help you." (?)

The man brought out a sword that hummed with the same energy that the guards swords had. Tancred now noticed that the man's hammer had as much, if not more energy than the sword he held out to him. He took the sword and tested its weight. It was light, surprisingly light. He gave it a swing and it whistled as it cut through the air.

"I'm flattered but why do I need this?" (Tancred)

"Conventional weapons cant harm daemons but this will do a very serious wound to one." (?)

"Cool so does Marcus have one of these?"(Tancred)

"Yes he should be well aware of the presence and could be actively hunting daemons now." (?)

"I doubt that he had something to attend to first." (Marcus)

"Very well inform him of my new orders."(?)

"Which are."(Tancred)

"Kill them…kill all of them." (?)

"Very well so it has been spoken…so shall it be." (Tancred)

"May the Ordo be with you."(?)

Tancred sheathed his new sword and left the clearing. He went back to Sybak and he found Marcus waiting for him.

"Where have you been?"(Marcus)

"I have new orders for us."(Tancred)

"Oh…you're part of this plan too?"(Marcus)

"Yeah I'm surprised you are too."(Tancred)

"Well anyways…do these new orders have anything to do with the presence here?" (Marcus)

"Of course…we must purge the city."(Tancred)

"I was hoping you'd say that."(Marcus)

Marcus drew his sword and an old paper with some archaic writing on it. Tancred brought out his sword and they turned behind them stood a figure. Marcus looked around and saw that the town square was abandoned except for them and the figure. He had long red hair and held a sword in his hand.

"So I guess you must be the source of the corruption." (Marcus)

"Yes." (?)

The figure's voice was deep and otherworldly. Tancred saw Lloyd running their way and thought he might serve as a liability.

"So how many of you are there, Daemon?" (Tancred)

"Too many for two of you to kill." (?)

"We'll soon see about that…who sent you?" (Marcus)

"The master of The Remnants." (?)

"So you are all in this togeth…"(Marcus)

"Dad!" (Lloyd)

Lloyd had reached them and he had recognized Kratos. Tancred turned in shock to Lloyd.

"This is you father Lloyd?" (Tancred)

"Yes…what's wrong with him?" (Lloyd)

"He's under daemonic possession…but he's an angel." (Marcus)

"So then…"(Lloyd)

"Lloyd stay back!"(Marcus)

"heh…already trying to protect the son…amusing you people are sometimes."(Kratos)

"May Martel have mercy on your soul…"(Tancred)

"Martel is dead she will not save you and your pitiful order now." (Kratos)

"Maybe we should test that fact hmmmm?" (Tancred)

"Very well then."(Marcus)

"You daemons will suffer for your heresy." (Tancred)

"DIE!" (Kratos)

Lloyd shut his eyes at Kratos rushed as Marcus and Tancred all three with their swords drawn, all three with looks of pure hatred in their eyes.


	4. The Death of Innocence

Tancred felt the impact of the daemons attack hit his sword and bounce back. He lunged out of the way as another blow was sent at him. Marcus took this advantage and struck a blow to Kratos. He reeled back as though hit by a blast of magic. He fell over and was limp for a few minutes at which point Tancred looked on in shock. He hadn't ever seen a demon in real pain but this demon was. He noticed that Kratos looked at him with something like sorrow.

"Kill…me…death is nothing compared to this…" (Kratos)

"…" (Tancred)

"Dad…what…"

"Lloyd…don't let these daemons win…be strong…for all of us…"

Kratos then looked furious.

"I see so these weapons can break my hold over my victim." (Kratos)

"…" (Lloyd)

"Lloyd! Don't get any closer, it's not your father speaking!" (Tancred)

"…" (Lloyd)

"Tancred! Behind you!" (Marcus)

Tancred swept around in time to see the daemons sword hit his chest. Blood flowed forth and he collapsed, gasping for air. Marcus aimed another blow at Kratos, this time striking him on the back. Kratos fell forward and began to bleed profusely. Marcus was shocked to see the daemon stand back up and attempt another attack on him. He avoided the slash but was hit by the aftershock of the swing. He fell over and had to roll to avoid another attack. Townspeople had begun to look out their windows at the commotion. Marcus felt an opportunity was present. He struck Kratos on the neck as he raised his sword to make another attack. Kratos fell to the ground. Marcus looked around at the townsfolk who had ventured outside and bellowed.

"LET THIS STAND AS AN EXAMPLE OF THE FATE THAT AWAITS THOSE WHO CONSORT WITH DAEMONS!"

With that, he brought out the paper he had stowed in his pocket with archaic writing and placed this upon Kratos' forehead. Kratos gave a howl of pain beyond human reckoning and something flew out of his body and vanished. Kratos' body fell back to the ground. Marcus helped Tancred up and looked around again.

"You people have a doctor? Both these guys need medical attention." (Marcus)

"Yeah he's over in that building."

"Get both of them in there."(Marcus)

"Yes sir."

Marcus went over to Lloyd.

"Im sorry you had to see that." (Marcus)

"Did…he feel…anything?" (Lloyd)

"He might now that he's in control of his body but… I'm not sure." (Marucs)

"…why did you do that…?' (Lloyd)

"He was a daemon they had orders to eliminate it." (?)

The man Tancred had spoken with had arrived on scene. He gave Lloyd the impression of someone like Yuan. He was looking down at Lloyd with a look of interest.

"So this is Lloyd Irving huh?" (?)

"Yes sir." (Marcus)

"He doesn't look like I expected." (?)

"I thought the same." (Marcus)

"Well in that case Lloyd you might want to try to go to Mizuho." (?)

"Who are you?" (Lloyd)

"None of you concern at this point. (?)

"Sir why have you come here?" (Marcus)

"Well I thought maybe I would finally get to lay eyes on him and I personally wanted to speak with him." (?)

"Very well then ." (Marcus)

The man left Lloyd and Marcus and exited town. Lloyd turned to Marcus.

"Why does everyone I meet seem to be interested in me?" (Lloyd)

"Mind your own business for now Lloyd." (Marcus)

"But it is my…" (Lloyd)

"No it's not…shut up." (Marcus)

Marcus went to the building the man had taken Tancred and Kratos. Lloyd and Zelos followed him. He went to see Tancred first. He was sitting up in bed with bandages coveing the majority of his chest. He grinned as Marcus sat down in the nearby chair.

"Doc says im the fastest healing person he's ever seen." (Tancred)

"I guess that's good. Right?" (Marcus)

"Yeah it means I can still travel…I'll be fully healed in a day or two." (Tancred)

"So…what does it feel like?" (Marcus)

"What?" (Tancred)

"Getting stabbed by a daemonic blade?" (Marcus)

"Not so bad, it kinda tingles at first." (Tancred)

"Well in that case…once we get out of this town we'd better get you cleansed." (Marcus)

"Yeah…and those three as well it would really suck if we had to kill them…" (Tancred)

"Cleansed?" (Zelos)

"It is a simple process to make sure you aren't tainted with daemonic energy." (Marcus)

"Oh…sounds…interesting." (Lloyd)

"Indeed, so get your friend Sheena, and after that we'll go." (Marcus)

"Wiat…can I see my dad…?" (Lloyd)

"Ummm…you see Lloyd, when he was brought here, he was taken into custody by others of our organization to be better taken care of…then tried." (Tancred)

"Okay, I'm tired of this…what organization?" (Zelos)

"Neither of you two need worry about such matters just yet, wait until we are told to tell you." (Tancred)

"Fine...when do we leave?" (Lloyd)

"Whenever your ready with Sheena, Tancred can warp us from here and then he can get better treatment where we are going." (Marcus)

"Okay then." (Lloyd)

Lloyd and Zelos both left. Marcus got up.

"So…do you think this is wise?" (Tancred)

"we'll need to take him there eventually besides…maybe not everyone know yet." (Marcus)

"Are you kidding? Lloyd Irving has been one of the most talked about persons in those halls since he was born." (Tancred)

"And…?" (Marcus)

"He'll get curious again." (Tancred)

"I'll risk it…especially when we have no idea what we are fighting."(Marcus)

"We know what we fight Marcus."(Tancred)

"I meant we as in with Lloyd." (Marcus)

"Right…I guess we don't know then." (Tancred)

"You guys we're ready." (Lloyd)

"Okay then, Tancred, if you will." (Marcus)

"right…hang on…" (Tancred)

Lloyd and Zelos had returned with Sheena. Tancred began to concentrate and Zelos felt the room swell with magic. He saw Sheena and Lloyd vanish. Marcus followed and Zelos felt the magic take them.

When he could see again he found they had been brought to an ornate golden hall. There were strange symbols engraved on every inch of the wall and there were chandeliers placed all along the ceiling. A moan of pain attracted him to the floor where Tancred lay in a pool of blood. Marcus was just recovering.

"Hey what's going on?" (Zelos)

"He's bleeding, a little to soon for him to be using magic I guess." (Marcus)

"Well get someone." (Lloyd)

"I cant, Zelos go get someone down that way." (Marcus)

"All right, but why cant you…?" (Zelos)

"You'll see if you walk down that way." (Marcus)

"Okay." (Zelos)

Zelos got up and ran in the direction that Marcus had pointed. It was long and Zelos was tired and had to catch his breath from time to time. He soon came to a place that was markedly different from the any other place. Its walls were gray and stony, the floor was plain and a tattered carpet lay. However, there was a large podium with a golden statue stood in the center of the hall. It was of a man, tall and strong, his face gave a sense of limitless power, he held in one hand a long hafted spear, it's head was shaped like a teardrop in the other, he held a sheild with A golden I branded into it with the words "in hoc signo vinces." Written below. Zelos stood in awe of the figure, it was hard not to. He had never seen this man and yet he held his statue in the highest regard. He remeberd what he had been sent to do and continued running. He came to what appeared to be an atrium it was oddly quiet inside. He walked to the center of the huge room and there was yet another statue. This figure was tall and slender, she was a very beautiful woman in Zelos' opinion, even when in golden statue form. She clasped a staff in both hands with the same I that was on the first statues on the top. She wore a slender cloak over robes and a belt on her midriff on which was engraved "non facias malum ut inde fiat bonum".

Zelso looked at this statue but was interrupted by someone yelling at him.

"You! What are you doing here?" (?)

"huh…what?" (Zelos)

"You aren't authorized to enter this place…how the hell did you find us anyways?" (?)

"Oh…uhh I came with Marcus." (Zelos)

'Marcus brought you? Where is he?" (?)

"Down that hall, Tancred's hurt, bleeding bad." (Zelos)

"Well why didn't you say so? Take me there quick." (?)

"Okay." (Zelos)

Zelos and the man ran down the hall. The man was wearing heavy steel armor but kept up with Zelos quite easily. They finally reached where they had left Tancred with Lloyd, Marcus and Sheena. There was more blood on the floor. The man reached down and lifted Tancred up over his shoulder and ran back they way he had came yelling back to them.

"Marcus, don't worry we let the barrier down hours ago, come on when you're ready." (?)

"Yes sir! Thank you Captain Stern." (Marcus)

"No problem." (Stern)

He was gone into the distance. Marcus stood up. Lloyd looked confused.

"Who was that?" (Lloyd)

"Captain Stern, he's my boss." (Marcus)

"Oh…so where are we?" (Sheena)

"Oh…right. This is The Citadel…Kratos should be in the medical ward." (Marcus)

"Okay…can we go there?" (Lloyd)

"Sure I don't see why not?" (Marcus)

They walked the way stern had gone. Sheena was stopped in awe of the first statue Zelos had come across.

"Wow…whos that?" (Lloyd)

"That's our first founder, Maxamillian Aurion."

"Wow…he's strong looking." (Sheena)

"Legends say he once defeated an entire army." (Marcus)

"really…what's that I stand for?" (Lloyd)

"That's our insignia." (Marcus)

"Oh well lets get going." (Zelos)

But Sheena stood there staring at him. She was amazed at the majesty it gave off. She looked around, the other were gone. She looked around but there was only one way to go. She walked down the hall and came to the Atrium where Zelos had met Stern. She looked over and saw a door slightly ajar. She looked inside and saw a horrifying scene. A person she recognized as a bishop of Martel being pinned by a very strong looking person clad in silver armor while another held a sword to the back of his neck. A man sat at the other side of a long wooden table. He had the makings of a suit with pants a dress shirt and vest. He had long blonde hair and a pallid complexion that suggested he didn't go out often, his face had a smile playing about his mouth. Finally Sheena heard the man speak.

"I would have hoped after all you years of service, Bishop you would be more cooperative." (?)

"What is the meaning of this Joseph? The pope will make sure the punishment is great if you…"(Bishop)

"Nonsense my good fellow, the pope is nothing compared to us." (Joseph)

"Why are you doing this?" (Bishop)

"Well, when someone becomes a heretic, we see they are dealt with." (Joseph)

"But…I just gave some aid to those people. Besides if we are talking about actual acts of Heresy, im completely innocent." (Bishop)

"Those people were cultist, rest assured we are killing them as we speak, and with us, there is no such thing as innocence, only vayin degrees of guilt." (Joseph)

"But…this was supposed to be a debriefing, (Bishop)

"Well it isn't, nor a trial of affairs or an interrogation, This is and Inquisition my good bishop!" (Joseph.)

"I…have served faithfully for sixteen years…" (Bishop)

"Well maybe Martel will grant you some leiniecy in the afterlife…goodbye, Episcopus." (Latin for bishop)

Joseph rose from the table and waked out of the room through a door Sheena did no know was there. The guard holding the sword raised the sword and brought it down on the bishop's neck. Blood spurted onto the adjacent wall and they dragged his lifeless body out of the room. Sheena backed away from the door and found she was sweating from fear. She turned to leave and found a figure blocking her way out.


End file.
